


You're Just Super Sweet

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mickey's candy addiction, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: Mickey eating sweets and sharing...or not sharing





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble. I'm open for prompts at ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com

Mickey woke up in bed alone. He could hear Ian rummaging around in the bathroom, getting ready for work. Mickey had the day off so he made no move to get up.

"Hey Mick." Ian said, walking into the their bedroom. Mickey opens his eyes in time to see Ian crouch down and kneel on the end of the bed. He grabbed Mickey's foot and begin to massage it. 

"I gotta go to work, okay? I should be back by 3." He says. Mickey nods and watches Ian through half open eyes. Ian scoots up the bed and plants a gentle kiss on Mickey's forehead. "I see you later." Ian says as he leaves their room and walks toward the front door.

Ian pokes his head back in the room. "By the way, Mandy sent us a package. I think there's food in it so you can go ahead and open it if you feel hungry." Ian says and rushes back out. 

Mickey raises his head, like he was looking to see if he could spot the package from his place on the bed. He decides to get up and investigates this package.

He sees it sitting on the kitchen table and strolls over. When he open up the cardboard box his eyes widen to the size of saucers. Inside the box is every candy known to man. M&Ms, Skittles, Milky Ways, Twix, 3 Musketeers, PayDay, Starburst, Laffy Taffy, Hersheys, Reeses, Sour Patch Kids, Twizzlers, Sweettarts, EVERYTHING. 

Mickey's eyes dart all over the box, not knowing where to start. He grabs himself a beer from the fridge and the box and heads back to his room to feast. 

* 

Ian's day was horrible. Not only is he getting home 2 hours later than he thought, but everything that could go wrong today, did. Well, at least he knows Mickey is gonna be home when he gets there.

He walks in the door of the house, but there's no sign of Mickey. "Mick?" Ian calls. 

Ian hears a groan coming from their bedroom. He walks in to see his boyfriend clutching his stomach in pain. Ian doesn't even have to ask what's wrong because Mickey is surround by the evidence. Their bed is covered in empty candy wrappers. 

Ian sees the box on the edge of the bed and picks it up. It's empty. "Did you seriously eat every piece of candy that was in this box? It was full, Mickey! You're gonna explode."

Mickey just groans again, shifting his body away from Ian. Ian shakes his head and begins clearing the trash off the bed. Once he's done cleaning, he lies down behind his boyfriend. "Did your sweet tooth betray you?" Ian jokes.

"Yeah, I shoulda known I can't trust him. I just started and I couldn't stop." Mickey punctuates his admission with a groan. 

"I know, baby." Ian says, pulling his boyfriend into his chest and kissing his cheek. "You're just too sweet, huh?"


End file.
